Hale Hath No Fury!
by Jevarah
Summary: One Shot! The twins love playing pranks on the Hales. But they love their punishments even more! Male on male lovings. You've been warned!


**AUTHORS NOTE: I OWN NOTHING BUT MY IMAGINATION...WHICH CAN BE SCARY SOMETIMES**

**WARNING: MALE x MALE lovings going down so if you don't like then pop a U Turn up in this bitch and leave. I don't really right smut often so bear with me. If you like it cool, if you don't that's cool too. **

**Summary: The twins play a prank on the Hale's and the consequences are quite interesting.**

**Pairings: Derek/Ethan and Peter/Aiden**

**Slight profanity and rather tame smut so calm yourself.**

* * *

><p>"DEREK!" shouted a not so pleased Peter Hale.<p>

"YEAH YEAH ME TOO! THEY ARE SO GONNA GET IT WHEN THEY GET HOME!" the enraged alpha shouted back at his uncle. By now you're probably wondering who **they **are that Derek is speaking of. None other than their rambunctious fun loving twin mates, Ethan and Aiden.

It was rare that Derek and Peter fell in love, but when the twins had rolled into Beacon Hills they were smitten instantly. They didn't really have to try all that hard to convince the twins to be their mates. They had years of dating experience and not to mention that Hale charisma!

Peter wasted no time in claiming Aiden as his own. The rowdy twin with a short temper caught the elder wolfs eye almost instantly. Derek on the other hand taken a more respectful approach towards Ethan, wanting to take things a bit slower than his uncle did. See Ethan was more sensitive than his twin so you had to be careful not to push the wrong buttons. And boy did Derek learn that one the hard way.

Ethan had a nasty habit of playing passive aggressive with his mate when he fucked up. One night Derek had compared the twins in terms of looks and traits that the other doesn't have, and when he said that his mate doesn't have the explosive personality his twin had Ethan went frigid cold on sourwolf. Needless to say that landed Derek an all expenses paid vacation to the couch for the next 3 weeks!

Derek had groveled begged and pleaded until his mate would forgive him. Something Peter looked down on as something not very Hale like. But all was forgiven and the sourwolf had his mate back in his arms.

But sometimes Aiden had a habit of getting his brother to get in on pranks with him. And to be completely honest, Ethan enjoyed pranks more than a normal person should sometimes. This would be one of those times. The twins thought it'd be a funny idea to dye their mates close various shades of pink. So when the Hale wolves went to change their clothes the twins had replaced them with neon pink shirts and pants.

When the twins had come home from school to see their mates both dawning matching pink tees with tight pink pants the had almost died from laughter! But the laughter was short lived when they heard their mates growl in frustration.

"Ethan" Derek looked as his mate.

"Aiden" Peter seethed.

"Yyeeeesssss?" the twins answered in unison.

"Come here, NOW!" the Hales yelled. Derek pointing at the spot in front of him tapping his foot while his uncle had his arms crossed in front of this chest.

"Hahaha! You'll have to catch us first!" shouted the twins from the entrance to the Hale residence. They turned around and bolted towards the forest.

"ETHAN! AIDEN! GET YOUR ASSES BACK HERE NOW!" Derek shouted sprinting from where he stood, Peter right in tow.

The twins had taken separate paths to make things a bit more difficult for their pursuers. Ethan went left while his brother went right.

They may have been alpha twins but their mates were also alphas. Peter and Derek had the advantage as they know the forest better than the twins.

Ethan had looked back to see if had lost Derek just to turn around and get close lined by his mate. Rendering him unconscious.

Aiden made the mistake of trying to climb a nearby tree as he felt a strong arm snatch him by his waste. His fate was sealed, he may be an alpha but his strength wasn't as great without his twin near him. He was helpless in Peters hold.

Once the Hales had successfully captured their mates they made it a point to punish them accordingly. They got back to their home and threw the twins on their giant bed they all shared. Making quick work of their clothes the Hales stripped their mates and pinned them to the bed.

"What do ya think nephew? How do we punish our naughty twins?" Peter rasped from where he had Aiden pinned, both arms above his head and held by Peter's large hand. The other hand trailing down his body while licking at his throat. Earning him a pleasured groaned from Aiden.

"I think they should be punished...Severely." Derek mused, having Ethan on his stomach both hands held behind his back and locked together by Dereks large hand. The other pulling Ethan by his hair and yanking his head up so he could lick at his mates ear. Earning a moan similar to his twins.

Both Hale wolves sat on the edge of the bed with their mates bent over their knees facing each other.

"Alright, be good boys and count them out." Peter instructed.

"Each time you don't you'll get ten more." Derek added.

"Y-yes sir" the twins moaned.

Without warning the Hales brought their large hands down on their mates asses as hard as they could, earning a pleasurable yelp from their mates.

"1"..SMACK…"2"...SMACK…"3" they counted all the way to 100

"Good" Peter replied licking his lips. They kept at this till the twins were crying silently and their asses were an angry red. Peter brought Aiden to a sitting position so he was nestled in his lap. He wiped away his tears and kissed his eyes. Derek did the same gently rubbing Ethan's ass with one hand wiping his tears with the other.

The twins may be alphas but they knew where they stood when it came to their mates. They were submissives and wouldn't have it any other way. Aiden leaned into his mates touch revelling in it. Ethan almost purring at this mates touch.

Peter and Derek were well aware that the twins experience certain levels of touch at the same time. When one feels pain or pleasure the other does as well. Needless to say that's led to a few awkward situations for both twins.

"We aren't finished with you yet. Lay on the bed, faces down asses up." Peter commanded. The twins moved with zero hesitation even with the sting in their asses.

Derek and Peter both stripped and crawled behind their mates. The twins knew what was to come and they were nervous as hell because when they got punished they get fucked hard and rough...with no lube or prep.

Peter was the first to enter his mate giving Aiden no time as he starts thrusting, setting a harsh pace. Derek follows his uncles lead and soon the twins are a whimpering, moaning crying mess beneath their mates. Ethan and Aiden unknowingly reach for each others free hand and hold on tight as their pounded mercilessly into the bed.

"P-Peter..I AH! I'm close!" Aiden moans out jerking himself in time with Peter's thrusts.

"Derek...Mmph AH! So am I!" Ethan stutters out Derek not giving his mate the chance to touch himself.

Derek is the first to come, planting his seed deep in Ethan, said werewolfs name slipping from his mouth in a low moan. Peter came right after his nephew, biting down harshly on Aiden's neck to muffle a pleasured scream.

Aiden and Ethan let out a simultaneous "Oomph!" as their mates collapsed on top of them chest heaving. Once everyone caught their breath Peter and Derek rolled of the twins and pulled them close holding them tight. Aiden would never admit it but he loved being dominated by Peter. The elder Hale was always gentle and loving after sex and Aiden melted every time. This time was no different.

"Don't ever do that again understand?" Peter said sternly but lovingly.

"Yes Peter." Aiden responded nuzzling his mates neck finding sleep easily.

"You too ya little brat." Derek mumbled into Ethan's ear. Nibbling on the lobe as he spooned his mate from behind.

"I won't my little sourwolf." He melted into Dereks hold, feeling safe and warm.

As the twin lie asleep the Hale's shared one last glance saying a silent goodnight and following their twin tricksters into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>HOPE YA LIKED IT!<strong>

**PEACE AND LOVE**

**Jevarah**


End file.
